Rules
There are some Rules and Guidelines to follow that the Youtuberz Wikia has. If you would like to suggest a new rule, please contact one of our active Administrators. Rules to make the Wiki run smoothly DO #Make all edits with the intent of improving an article. #Use Common Sense. #Try to avoid uploading JPEG or JPG images. #Ask a Admin for permission to advertise another wiki. #Be kind and respectful to other users. #Add Youtuberz Stuff Like A Category Minecraft or Happy Wheels,and well I don't know they play it (we category it) I don't Know if THAT made sence just tell me what to write and I'll write it. DO NOT #DO NOT plagiarize (Yes we will know if you copy from other wikis) This will result in a permanent ban after the first warning. #Do not create spam articles. #Do not Vandalize articles or content from any type of page. #Do not upload an image if you do not plan to add it to a page. If the image isn't on a page it'll be deleted immediately. #Do not ask users for their passwords to ANY game or on Wikia. #No Flaming. #No Raging. #Do not direct "cuss" words at other users. #Do not create a category without an Admin's permission. #Do not add non-existing categories without an Admin's permission. #Do not make edits to just earn badges, i.e. badge hunting or edit milking. #Do not upload pictures that will not be used on a page Breaking one of these rules will result in a warning, if the users ignores the warning and does it again it will result in a block. Guidelines __TOC__ These are the guidelines for using and editing the wiki. If these guidelines and/or rules are broken and the user is warned, the user is likely to be . Creating Articles *If you have made an article that contains less than two paragraphs of text, place the template at the bottom of the page. *If you are about to create an article that does not yet exist, remember that it can first be created, then improved. This way the page also gets other people's attention, and they may edit it. *Do not create articles that are not relevant to Youtuberz, advertising or not confirmed. *See the Manual of style for more info. Editing *If a page doesn't feature an infobox, please add the appropriate one. *Remember to write with the correct grammar. *Also, try to make the article look neat and follow other articles' style to get a good trace of what a proper article should look like. Infoboxes (for blocks) (for items) (For mobs) Blocking guidelines (for administrators) Vandalism *For general vandalism which includes inserting random words or categories into pages, blanking content or moving pages to other names, a 3 to 7 day block should be given after a warning. If there are many incidents (more than 3), a 2 week block is appropriate. *For higher level of vandalism, such as inserting inappropriate/rude/offensive words to pages or moving them to such, a 2 week/1 month/3 month (depending on the situation) block should be given. *For extreme level of vandalism, with the user/anon editing only to harm the wiki and not having a place here, a 1 year or infinite block should be given. **Admins: do note that 1 year block should not be given if it is a first offense. *For inappropriate such as pornography or extreme vulgarity give an infinite ban IMMEDIATELY. Behavior *If a user behaves rudely after being warned to keep his/her cool, a 1 to 2 week block should be given. *If a user impersonates another user intentionally and knows the consequences, a 2 week to 1 month block should be given. *If a user is being generally only a pain to other people after being warned, a 6 month block should be given. *If a user is only being a pain to other users intentionally, an infinite block should be given. Unacceptable username *If an account's name is either offensive, contains inappropriate or rude words, strongly resembles another user's name, an indefinite/infinite block should be given. However, remember to uncheck "Prevent account creation", as only the username is unwelcome, not the editor. Please remember that after repeated offenses, blocks of higher durations are to be given. Also, assuming good faith is important: if a user makes a bad edit, but appears to have done it in good faith (only to help the wiki and be constructive), no block should be given, but the user should still be said that he/she is making bad edits. However, this only applies to editing pages, not any community disputes. Also, the blocked user should generally be given a chance to send e-mail or edit own talk page to be able to discuss the block. Community rules *'Don't delete discussions': Do not delete any text from a community discussion or talk page, unless it is spam or trolling. This way we can keep future evidence of what someone has said, without having to look through page history. If a talk page or discussion page is getting too long, it should be archived instead. *'Everyone is equal': Any user here will have the same value in editing and making points. A user's opinion will matter just as much as any other user's. This ranges from anonymous users to trusted administrators, or Wikia Staff for that matter. *'User treatment': Do not offend other people. No matter what they have done or what they say, you cannot strike back without consequences. Calling someone out directly is one of the worst-case scenarios, but it is good to remember that you can be offending with only your attitude and your actions. Also, the level of the insult can result to different consequences: for example, calling someone "a dickhead" can get you a higher chance to a block than calling someone "an idiot". Keep in mind that the latter is still offending. In a nutshell, be respectful to other people and try not to make them your enemy. *'Do not play with the rules': Don't use the rules to your advantage in an argument or any other situation. For example, someone not being made an administrator does not make someone less equal than another. Trying to twist the rules and guidelines to one's own advantage, what the rule was not meant for is forbidden. Category:Organization Category:Site administration